Fable
by DaKemz
Summary: It was much like the Fable, the Tortoise and the Hare. TemarixShikamaru please read and review!


--i was laying at night in my bed when my thoughts were wandering and i thought up this story. i've written two naruhina stories and i've always like shikatema so i decided it was time i had written one. i hope you like it please please please review!--

It was like the Fable, the Tortoise and the Hare. He was very much like the tortoise. Slow and always taking his time, and smart. She was much like the Hare. She liked to go fast, probably didn't think things through enough, but liked to take a break every once in a while.

And he would always win the race.

Not a literal race of course but when ever they would get in a fight, he would win. And that's what brings us here.

"Shikamaru you are so lazy," Temari said.

"Enjoy life while you can. It's all you get." He laid back on his chair and sighed.

"But you never get anything done!" She exclaimed looking at the piles of papers on his desk, needing to be filled out.

"I get done what I need to," He remarked.

"The Chuunin exams are in two months. TWO. That's it! Do you know how fast it goes by?" She said, frustrated.

"It goes by slow enough for me to get this done. I am a genius you know." He grinned at her cheekily.

"Ugh!" She put her head down on her desk and sighed. "You are impossibly slow."

"And," He said standing up and stretching, "you go way too fast, Temari."

Her heart fluttered. It always did when he said her name. And she _hated _it. He didn't deserve to have this kind of control over her. Every argument they got into he would always win. Every rude comment she'd say to make him realize how lazy he was, he would reply with a smart remark. It was a never ending circle.

Oh, how she wished she could hate him.

He looked at her head on the desk. She was such a nuisance. Always trying to shove him to go faster. If he went faster, he wouldn't be able to look at her as much as he did. He liked to study her facial features, when she didn't get what he was doing. He could tell when she when she was about to get mad, when she was about to cry, when she was trying not to laugh, or when she was truly happy. That's when she was the most beautiful. He smiled. He liked having control over her.

Oh, how he wished she would love him.

She put her head up and looked at him. She glared. "I'm going. My paperwork is all finished and filed."

He stood up. "I'll walk you home."

She shook her head. "That's not necessary. Besides, you walk too slow."

He walked up to her and took her hand. "Well maybe you'll learn something going slow. C'mon."

She forced her blush down. (A/N: how do you do that??) "Whatever." She muttered. "Stupid Nara."

They walked down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator. She tried to ignore the stares she got from Sakura and Ino, but her blush broke through at the last second. They walked out the door and Shikamaru lead her in the direction away from her hotel.

"Shikamaru, my hotel is this way," She said, tugging on his hand.

He turned to her, "I know. We're taking the long way there."

She took this opportunity to tease him. "I see. You just don't want to be parted from me, right?" She nudged him with her elbow and laughed.

He blushed and wouldn't meet her eyes but he grinned. _Is she finally catching on?_

They continued to walk in silence. It was a nice Friday evening and Temari enjoyed watching the little kids run across the street playing. The huge ball they were playing with rolled up to her. A little girl with dark brown hair and light green eyes ran up and got it. She smiled a sweet three-year-old smile shrieked with laughter and ran back to the other kids. Temari giggled.

"See?" Shikamaru said, tightening his fingers around her. "If you had run the other way, you wouldn't have seen such a sweet little girl."

Temari started to think. Maybe… maybe slow wasn't so bad. They continued and Temari grinned at lost of little things that they passed. An elderly couple sitting with their grandchildren. A little boy and a little girl holding hands and running towards their parents. Hinata and Naruto underneath a tree lightly kissing (A/N: of course i had to put some narutoxhinata in there :D).

Shikamaru chuckled. "They're cute together," Temari said grinning. She watched as they pulled apart and continued to hold hands as they walked toward Ichiraku's. Naruto waved and Hinata did as well. Temari and Shikamaru grinned wider and waved back.

"They're cute together," Hinata whispered to Naruto. He grinned.

"Finally Shikamaru's started to do something." They laughed quietly and continued their walk.

Shikamaru led Temari to a small alley way and up a flight of stairs. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," he smirked.

They then came to the top of a roof that Shikamaru would often come to watch clouds. He let go of her hand laid down. He motioned for her to come lay by her. "Watch the clouds with me." He said.

She looked at the sky. "The sun's setting. The clouds will probably disappear soon into stars."

"The stars are still nice to watch," he said. She sighed and laid next to him. It was peaceful; she had to admit to herself. Shikamaru kept glancing at her and her at him. There was a brief moment when they're eyes connected. They both looked away quickly, embarrassed. Temari closed her eyes. When she felt Shikamaru's hand wrap around hers, she opened her eyes. She looked over at him. He was looking at her, but neither looked away this time. He slowly (A/N: of course) got up and pulled her up as well. "We should get you to the hotel."

She nodded, not really wanting to. The sun had set and the first few stars were appearing. They walked in a comfortable silence enjoying the warm, spring night. When they got to her hotel he stopped. She turned to him, "Thanks fo--"

He couldn't help it. She looked so soft and vulnerable in the moonlight. He had pressed his lips to hers softly. The kiss didn't last long and it wasn't very in depth but she was blown away anyways.

She looked up at him. Both of their faces were warm. Soon she smiled and wrapper her arms around him. He hugged her tightly.

"For knowing each other for three years it sure took you long enough." She looked up at him.

He chuckled and pressed his lips by her ear. "Slow and steady wins the race."

--end--

--i was really pleased with how this ended :) what do you think? so again please review and thank you for reading! constructive critisism very welcome!--


End file.
